Theo's Kinks
by articcat621
Summary: Every time she receives a note from him she knows she's in for a good time. A very good time.


A/N: This was written for the HP Kinkfest on LJ. The kink showcased is baths and water. Many thanks to Kyrie, Shae, and krazyredhead0317 for being my fabulous team of betas. Special thanks to krazyredhead0317 for helping me figure out some of the plot for this beauty. You are amazing, hun!

This is rated M for a reason! Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

**Theo's Kinks**

Hermione glanced at the note in her lap. The paper was wrinkled and torn from the amount of times she had crumpled and un-crumpled the paper.

Theo wanted to meet her in the prefect's bathroom again tonight after curfew.

Hermione had begun speaking to Theo earlier in the year. The both were always in the library together, and eventually, they started to get along. Theo was a quiet and reserved student. He excelled at Charms, a subject Hermione sometimes struggled with. Theo had offered to tutor her, and it was there in the library that they shared their first kiss.

Their relationship now was complicated. Hermione couldn't decide where she stood with him. She enjoyed meeting up with Theo. He was a strong and thorough lover. Each encounter always left Hermione sated, yet wanting more. She had romantic feelings for Theo, but she didn't love him.

And he certainly didn't love her. Theo had a… particular taste when it came to sex. In fact, if Hermione had to label his proclivities, she'd say that he was rather kinky. Yes, that described Theo perfectly. Theo, the quiet, kinky Slytherin.

Hermione glanced across the Great Hall. As she looked at the Slytherin table, a pair of hazel eyes met hers. He winked, causing her to look away and blush.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing the odd expression on her face.

She glanced at Harry and nodded. "Fine. Just fine."

He arched his brow at her before returning to his breakfast.

Hermione bit her lip. She would definitely meet Theo later on tonight. She couldn't say no. She didn't want to say no. When she glanced back at the Slytherin table, she saw Theo was still looking at her. She gave him a quick nod. Theo smirked before returning his attention to Malfoy.

Now she just needed to wait until tonight.

* * *

Thankfully, the day passed quickly, and it was soon curfew. Hermione had just finished her patrol for the night so she quickly made her way to the prefect's bathroom. Her heart pounded as she did so. She was always nervous she would be caught. However, she was a prefect, so she could always come up with some excuse about why she was up late.

Besides, being caught was part of the fun, wasn't it? The threat of someone catching them in the act added to the thrill. Her body hummed in anticipation. She knew Theo loved having sex in public spaces. One time, the two of them got it on beneath the Quidditch stands while a match was going on. _One of the best orgasms of my life_, Hermione mused happily.

She whispered the password and then stepped inside the bathroom. Hermione took a few steps in before she someone placed their hands over her eyes.

"Hey, sexy."

Hermione reached up and pulled his hands down. "Hi, Theo." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She noticed his charcoal eyes had a bluish tint to them – a sure sign that he was in a good mood. The flecks in his eyes seemed to change color depending on his mood. It was almost magical. "How was your day?"

Theo shrugged. "Same as always." He pulled her closer so she was now pressed right against his body. "It's about to get a lot better." Theo lowered his head and gently kissed her. "I've missed you."

She blushed. "I've missed you, too."

Theo smirked. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bath. The bath was already filled and foamy bubbles coated the top. Hermione knew that the bubbles were lavender and vanilla scented. Theo loved those scents.

"Strip," Theo commanded, his eyes darkening with desire. They were standing near the edge of the bath now.

Hermione swallowed. Slowly, she pulled her sweater up over her head. She then unbuttoned her blouse, not breaking eye contact with Theo throughout the process. Once she was just in her bra, she unfastened her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and slid her stockings down. After removing them, she stood before Theo in her bra and knickers.

Theo's eyes roamed her body. "Hermione," he said slowly, sending chills up and down her spine, "I thought I told you to strip."

She bit her lip. Reaching behind, she unclasped her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders. After placing her bra with the rest of her clothing, she slowly removed her knickers. Hermione stood before Theo completely bare, the cold air hardening her nipples.

"So sexy," Theo said, reaching towards her. He cupped her breast and gently squeezed it. "Perfect."

The door was unlocked. Hermione knew that at any possible moment, someone could walk in and see them. Her heart was hammering in her chest, adding to the mixture of emotions she was feeling; arousal, nervousness, excitement.

"Get in the bath," Theo commanded.

Hermione quickly did as she was told. Theo liked to be the one in complete control, which Hermione didn't mind. She enjoyed doing as Theo told her to… it always put her in the mood.

Sliding into the bath, she sighed at the warm water. "Are you coming in?" she asked Theo.

"Of course," Theo said, rolling his eyes. Using his wand, he banished his school robes. He lowered himself into the bath. "Why would I not come in?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I love fucking you in the bath," Theo said, his voice husky as he pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies touched causing each of them to let out a small sigh of contentment. "There's just something about you and water that makes me hard." He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock.

Hermione bit her lip, smirking as she did so. His cock was indeed hard.

"Do you want me, Hermione?"

"I do," she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. "Touch me, please."

Theo smirked as he slid his hand between her legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

"Theo," she whimpered.

Theo hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

As their tongues tangled together, Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them but Hermione didn't care. She rocked her centre up against his straining erection and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart.

"Fuck me, Hermione," Theo commanded breathlessly. "I need you now."

Hermione reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Theo's cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him.

Theo grunted and began to pump himself into her. He gripped the edge of the bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. "Wrap your legs around my hips."

She did, sighing at the new position. "Oh, Theo."

He smirked. "You like that, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered breathlessly.

Theo fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.

Suddenly, the door to the prefect's bathroom opened.

Hermione and Theo stilled. Footsteps were heard. The person headed towards the shower.

"Theo," Hermione hissed. Water splashed, causing whomever was walking to stop.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Theo smirked. He recognized the voice of his best friend. "It's just me, Draco."

"Is it all right if I shower?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Theo responded, the smirk still on his face. "I'm just enjoying my bath."

"Well, then, carry on," Draco said, a bit of humour in his voice.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she heard the water to the shower turn on. "Did he see us?" she whispered.

"No," Theo responded. "That side of the bath is dark."

"Maybe we should leave while he's distracted," Hermione suggested. "I don't want to get caught."

"Don't talk nonsense," Theo hissed. "We'll be done when you and I are thoroughly fucked."

"But—"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Theo thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she harshly bit his lower lip. He pivoted himself and heard her stifled moan. He smirked, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.

Hermione whimpered and gasped, trying to keep herself quiet. She didn't want Malfoy to hear them. However, Theo was fucking her too good and she just couldn't help it. She gasped as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Hermione to take.

Theo watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful. He always thought Hermione was beautiful, but moments like these, she _was_ beauty. There was nothing more precious in this world than her.

He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.

They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.

"Theo," Hermione whispered, a small smile on her face. "That was wonderful, thank you."

Theo smirked. "I love fucking you in the bathtub."

She blushed. "I know."

"That's great and all, but next time you want two want to fuck in the bathroom, just tell me to leave, okay?" Draco said, startling them both. He smirked when Hermione let out a small screech and lowered herself beneath the foamy bubbles so he wouldn't see her nakedness.

Theo smirked. "I knew you were listening in… pervert."

"You knew?" Hermione asked angrily. "Then why did we continue?"

Theo shrugged, an innocent look on his face. "You know I'm kinky, Hermione. The thought of someone else listening in makes me horny."

She pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Malfoy, get out!"

"As you command." Draco gave them both a small bow before turning to leave the prefect's bathroom. He hummed a small tune as he left.

Theo turned to Hermione. "You're not mad, are you?"

She sighed, defeated by the look he was giving her. "No, I'm not mad, Theo."

"Good." Theo took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Pardon?" she asked, shocked. They had always agreed that their relationship would stay sex only. "What changed?"

"I love being with you, Hermione. You accept my kinkiness without batting an eyelash. If I said I wanted to use nipple clamps on you, you'd say yes. If I said I wanted to do anal, you'd say yes." His eyes flashed with desire. "I love that about you. I love that you accept me."

She smiled. "Then yes, Theo. I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." She quickly kissed him. Pulling away, she smirked. "Now, how about another go? This time in the shower."

Theo smirked. "I like the way you think." He scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the bathtub and towards the shower. He had some new restraint charms he wanted to try out.


End file.
